


You & I (together, always).

by angelaxy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, post route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: The rooftop had been a place for Zen to escape the world, but now that he had her, it turned to be more special than ever. Tonight, under the starry night sky, surrounded with the gentle breeze, they found themselves falling in love all over again in their own special, sinful way.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Kudos: 69





	You & I (together, always).

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy smut for Zen's post-route, either good/best ending~
> 
> posted only on ao3 ;)  
> Thanks for reading ♥

There was peace after the most chaotic times and the sweet promise of happiness slowly descended upon the two lovers who were madly in love.

Time had passed since the dreadful incident that almost cost her life at the apartment. But Zen’s terrifying fear of losing her had not subsided yet — and truthfully, it might take time to silence the fear that threatened their happiness to come to an end.

Anotherdream occurred, though not quite as bad as the previous one. In the crack of dawn, Zen jolted awake with a gasp, panic clutched at his throat. He panted, loud enough to echo through his dark bedroom and his expression was close to horror.

“Zen..?” A soft voice called from his side, then a hand rested upon his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I had a bad dream.” He breathed out the dreadful words, glancing sideways to see her already sitting up, face filled with concern.

“Another one?” A frown creased on her forehead, aware of his strange dreams that often came true.

“Yeah.” Zen grabbed her hand and pulled her close, into his arms, not wanting to redirect his thoughts to the tortuous dream he had once and focused on her warmth instead. Breathing her in; without her, he would crumble. “Promise me you won’t go anywhere in the next few days.”

“Something bad will happen?”

“Better safe than regretting it later.” Zen muttered under his breath, tightening his arms around her frame.

“Alright.” For now, but she had to know what kind of dream he had. Leaning away, concerned eyes looked up to his face. “I’ll be okay, I promise.”

“I almost lost you once, princess.” His smile filled with heaviness that was rare to see.

Her palm caressed his cheek, soft and loving, and after a moment of silence she spoke, “Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t we go to the rooftop.” A tender smile tugged rosy lips, meant to soothe his uneasiness. “I doubt you can fall asleep anytime soon, seeing how it bothered you so much.”

His brows raised. “Now?”

“Yes, let’s get some fresh air.”

Though before he ever voiced a protest, she already took his hand and literally dragged him out of the bedroom and the apartment. Zen could not refuse when she was being this persistent, well a fresh air might be a good idea.

Once they entered the rooftop area, she let his hand go and strolled ahead of him, stretching out her arms wide while taking deep breaths. Cold night breeze in the air chilled her face and skin. Zen smiled, approached where she stood.

A grin already settled on her face. “See? This is nice.”

“It’s been a while since the last time we’re here.” And that was partly his fault, with the new musical he was casted in, all the free time he had was spent inside the apartment with her.

“Yes, I missed this. Being here with you.” Her arms spread wide, beckoning him to come closer, still grinning.

Zen wrapped his own arms around the curves of her waist, holding her close in his embrace. “We should do this more often.” He had to admit, it was a nice change to be here with her. Starry sky, silent night, and wonderful night breeze. And no one else but them, it was a comforting thought.

“Remember the first time we were here?” Her arms clung around his neck, lips pursed in a playful pout. “You even refused to hold my hand.”

He chuckled lightly, caressing her sides with his hands. “Either that or I would have done horrible, horrible things to you. I had to hold myself back because of how precious you are to me. Can you understand that?”

“Horrible things?” Unable to hold back, she giggled at the memory. “As much as I loved that you were being so gentlemanly to me until we were officially together, I won’t oppose that actually.”

“Do you have any idea how many times I almost lost it?”

Oh, the good old times of their flirting memories in the messenger. “I think I do, you made it perfectly clear, Zen, especially with the whole _beast_ thing. And well, I think most of those were partially my fault.”

“You’re really a temptress, no one else could affect me this much.” And his heart almost burst with happiness.

“I’m glad.” Tiptoeing, her lips pressed against his in a chaste kiss. “Feel better now?”

Zen grinned wickedly, tightened his arms around her waist. “Not yet. I might need more kisses to heal the wound from the dream. Can you kiss me more?”

“I will give you as many kisses as you need, my lovely Zen.” Her voice was husky and she kissed him again, longer this time. More passionately as their tongues danced, slow and intimate.

His breath was heavier when they broke off the kiss, slowly falling to the temptation. “We..” Zen took a moment to breathe sharply, restraining himself even though his eyes wandered to her lips. Hungrily. “We should go back.” They kissed for more than hundreds by now, but each time was a renewed passion, and each kiss was an endless temptation for his restraint.

Lips leaning close, she whispered right into his ear. “You sure? I’m not wearing anything under this night dress.” Stroking his earlobe with the tip of her tongue, her voice turned breathy. “Only one piece of underwear you loved to untie, you know which one.”

A low growl formed on his throat, arms locked around her waist, drawing her close against him. Feeling the softness of her breasts pressed against his chest, his raw sensual need awakened. “You’re tempting me.”

“Why not.” And she dragged him backwards by gripping his shirt until her back met the only door on the rooftop, a mischievous grin spread across her features. “This way, no one will happen to disturb us.” Her hands pulled his face close to crash her lips against his, teeth tugging his lower lip and tongue pried his lips apart.

Zen growled, delving his tongue before she ever had the chance to and left hand grabbed her wrists, pinning them over her head. “Princess..” He spoke hoarsely between the kisses, he was addicted, obsessed with her and his heart pounding loud within his chest.

“I’ve been imagining doing this with you, Zen.” Slender leg hooked around his hip, a teasing tone in her voice. “Here on this rooftop.” As her clothed folds brushed against his bulge, she moaned into his mouth.

Breathing unevenly, a wicked gleam burning within his eyes. “I want to fuck you here and now.” His voice was deep and seductive, the strong grip on her wrists tightened, and he dipped down to kiss her. 

He devoured her until she was left breathless, panting, feverish heat pooling between her legs. “I like you for who you are — you touching me with no restraint. Those moments you _fucked_ me until I can't walk in the morning.” Her eyes bright with sparks of lust, dangerously alluring to his inner _beast_.

Overwhelmed with his primal desire for her, he was rough in the way his hips pressed her harder against the wall, rough as he touched her breasts, rough as he kissed her. And he could tell from how she moaned, that she loved every second of it. Zen took deeper breaths, heavy lidded eyes stared at her. “How you can affect me this much..” Voice deep and husky, his lips almost touching, lingering over hers and their breaths mingled.

“Because you love claiming me as yours.” A short pause as she gently bit down his bottom lip, her hips rolled against his. Desperate, seeking for more. “And you love me as much as I love you.”

Zen groaned, devouring her lips in a searing, open-mouthed kisses, his tongue danced intensely with hers. Trailing down to her jaw, her neck and sucking on the soft skin; marking her as his. But his touches were not only touches, _he worshipped her_. His girl, his princess. The inviting heat between her legs caused himself to harden, his hand reached to pull up her knee-length nightdress, fingers knowingly untied the side knot of the waistband of her lace panties.

As Zen released her wrists, she wrapped her arms around his neck for a balance, chest heaving in anticipation as her lust-fogged eyes stared at him. Always the temptress, wasn’t she? “You’re the only one who can drive me crazy..” Zen trailed his fingers along her folds and grunted when his touch met the sensitive nub. He pressed hard, rubbing in circle motion until she was a writhing mess against him.

“Fuck me now, Zen.” Words spoken in a breathy moan that was his weakness while she grinded her hips sensually against his clothed bulge. “I need you.” Needy, ready, and _wet_.

After he freed his length of his sweatpants, Zen let out a possessive growl as his tip pushed on the entrance, anticipating, and he surged himself inside her until her hips bucked and lifted up. He moaned as her walls took his length inch by inch, and her dripping heat enveloped him. Fully, completely, and he was craving more.

Her other leg instinctively wrapped around him, gasping as he filled her, stroking her with ravenous need. Her hips grinding for more friction. “Harder.. harder.”

“More.. of.. your voice.” Zen lost his coherent thoughts, spurting out words he could only think of. “You’re so wet… Feels.. too good.” His length fully withdrew before pounding into her with more force.

A little gasp, and another as Zen repeated the motion, rougher. Each stroke inflicted aroused heat, higher and higher, she was drunk in the haze of lust and uttered his name over, over again between her gasping rush.

Zen picked up his pace, growling her name as he quickened into relentless pace. “Cum while I’m inside you, princess.” Feeling her silken wall clenching around him, his growl turned louder and louder, the sound rumbling in his chest and he was intoxicated.

“Don’t stop. Harder, fuck me harder —Ah! There..!” Hips bucked wildly to match his intense thrust, the friction from her sweet spot had her back arched off the wall, gasping out loud and her fingers tangled and tugging his hair when his unrelenting thrust threw her over the edge. Hard. And she cried out his name, walls clamped onto him, thighs jerked violently.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. He growled in her ear, Zen couldn’t restrain himself over the feeling of her convulsing walls squeezing his throbbing length. _So tight and so wet_. The door frame was struggling on its hinges, but he thrust rougher, too damn lost in his uncontrollable lust. Growling shamelessly, he shuddered, pounding a few times more into her until he released all of himself inside.

The sinful euphoria overwhelmed them both.

Panting heavily and clinging to each other, they both remained in their position until the waves of pleasure calmed down and at last, he put her down on her feet the moment her legs unhooked themselves from his body.

However, she grinned mischievously while still quite breathless, leaning against the door. “I hope you forgot about your dream by now.”

Zen chuckled, placing a kiss on her lips. “Almost.”

Happy and content, she hummed to his kiss until he broke it off. Eyes pleading with him. “Can you tell me what it was? The dream?”

His expression was tormented, but a sight of his love bite on her neck encouraged him to tell the truth. “Someone will ask you out.” _I won’t lose you, not in any possible way._

Speechless. So damn speechless. Then she pursed her lips, giving him an incredulous look. “Seriously, Zen?”

“Yes, one hundred one percent serious.”

“I thought it would be something dangerous.”

“That was dangerous for me, I love you so much I can’t even stand the thought of someone asking you out.” He pulled her into his embrace, cradling her; falling in love again, and again. “You’re mine, and only mine.”

“No need to worry, no one and nothing will ever steal me away. I love you, and always will.” Her arms encircling around his back, she giggled against his chest. His embrace was warm, protecting her from the night breeze. “Maybe... we have to return to our room now, and make sure you’ll forget the dream entirely.”

Zen laughed at her suggestive tone, hurriedly pulling her away from the door to open it. “You’ll be the death of me, princess.”

“Oh, I definitely know, _lovely Zen_.” Accepting his outstretched hand, she laughed softly in return.

They slipped back into the building, hand-in-hand. Fingers intertwined, perfectly fit against each other.

Together, against the world.

Together, always.


End file.
